Shugo Chara: Shadow of the Past
by redx117
Summary: Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau have always kept a dark secret that no-one has spoken about. Now a new enemy arrives and not only threatens Amu, but the Embryo too. Will they be able to put the shadow of the past behind them even if the enemy is their best friend
1. Chapter 1: Baptism by Fire

Hey there everyone, its me RedX117. Just wanted to personally introduce my newest fanfic and my first for Shugo Chara. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Shugo Chara, but if I did I would totally die happy…:)**

**Important Note:** This is fanfic takes place during the Doki season, beginning around episode 77 or 78 but it might be earlier I'm not too sure. Anyway just wanted to let you know so you won't all be confused.

Anyway please enjoy and leave a review…because as an author I LOVE reviews :)

_**Shugo Chara **_

_**Shadow of the Past**_

**Chapter 1: Baptism by Fire**

"Rai! Rai!" yelped a young blonde haired little girl, "c'mon Rai, Tadase and Ikuto are already safe, you have to come out sooner or later!"

Near the little blonde girl stood two little boys with their hands resting on a tree. Apparently the little children were playing a game of hide-and-go-seek. One of the boys, the shorter one had very pale skin that made it seem as though he had never been out in the sun. his eyes were a deep red that seemed to glow with a commanding presence. He also had blonde hair with two large strands to the sides of his eyes and a few strands sticking out the back of his head.

The other boy was much taller; he had amazing mid-night blue hair and matching sapphire colored eyes that beamed with strength and joy. He had lightly tanned skin and was much more masculine that the other boy.

The little blonde girl was shorter than the taller boy with mid-night blue hair, but taller than the other blonde haired boy. She possessed fair, light skin that made her very cute. Her hair was a graceful blonde that was styled into two pig-tails on either side of her head. Just like the taller boy, she also possessed sapphire colored eyes, but instead they seemed to glow with a childlike innocence and warmth that only belonged to her.

"Hey Utau," yelled Ikuto, "stop standing there and go and get him!"

The young girl, Utau, just turned around and stuck out her tongue, but as soon as she did, a figure burst from the bushes nearby and started running towards the tree that Tadase and Ikuto were holding. The figure himself was fast as he dashed towards the tree while Utau could only try desperately to catch him. He was far too fast for her and she tripped and fell and scrapped her knee.

The young figure was about to touch the tree when he began to hear someone sobbing. He turned around to notice Utau on the ground with her hands on her eyes as she continued to cry. The young figure slowly lowered his hand and began to walk towards her. He bent down onto his knees as he looked at the little girl.

"Hey Utau," said the little boy, "are you ok?"

The little girl lowered her hands and looked into the familiar eyes of her best friend Rai. The little boy named Rai smiled when he noticed her stop crying.

Rai himself was the same age as Ikuto and just as tall as he was. He had dark black hair that put even the night to shame. His hair was spikey in the back while the top half of his face was covered with the black strands of his bangs. All-in-all it made him look very handsome for some his age. He had well toned light skin and nicely sculpted body. Yes he was still a young boy, he didn't have a six-pack or anything, but he still had a nice shape for some his age. Perhaps the most interesting trait about Rai were his different colored eyes. His right eye was a deep crimson, while the other a dark blue but they both seemed to strike a sense of dread into anyone, while at the same time a sense of warmth and safety.

Rai looked down and noticed that Utau's knee was badly scrapped and bleeding a little. He looked around for anything to help her and noticed the bandanna on his writst. It was Rai's favorite and most prized possession. It possessed and intricate black and white checkerboard pattern and in the center of the bandanna rested the image of the Japanese calligraphic word for _Zero_. That very wristband had actually saved his life when he was much younger and he now carried and wore it with him everywhere. So when he removed it and wrapped it around her injured knee, Utau couldn't help but gasp.

"No! Rai, that's your favorite bandanna, I can't take it!"

The young boy could not help but smile as he continued to wrap it around her knee. He finished and looked up at her as he said,

"My friendship with you and Ikuto and Tadase is more important to me than some bandanna. I never want to see you or anyone else get hurt. I would rather loose my most precious belongings than loose you."

The little girl blushed a cute pink as Rai finished. He stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up just as Ikuto and Tadase arrived. "Geez Rai," said Ikuto, "you're such a goody-two-shoes." Tadase just shushed him as he said, "Don't listen to Ikuto onee-chan, are you okay Utau onii-san."

The little girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine thanks to Rai."

The said little boy just blushed and put a hand behind his head as he said, "Hehe, it was nothing."

The four friends continued to play with one another as the day continued. Anyone who would look at the young group could clearly see just how happy they all were, the deep joy in their eyes just from being with one another would bring a smile to everyone. Ikuto and Rai acted like the older brothers of the group, always watching over everyone and making sure they were safe. Though it was not clearly obvious, deep down the two considered themselves brothers. They knew everything about each other from the what they liked and disliked, what made them happy and sad, basically they were almost like twins. If anyone ever picked on Utau or Tadase they would always partner up and protect their friend.

Tadase loved his friends very much and always called them Onee-chan (big brother) or for Utau, Onii-san (big sister) he always said that he wanted to be just like them all.

As for Utau she really like to be around everyone all the time and always had so much with her friends. However for some reason, she always seemed so much more excited and happy whenever she was with Rai. For as far back as she could remember to the beginning of her friendship with him, Utau would always smile whenever she was around Rai. Yes she enjoyed being with Tadase and Ikuto but it just wasn't the same as being with Rai. Tadase was still such a young child and she saw him more a little brother to take care of, and Ikuto constandly picked and made of her since he was the elder brother, but Rai was different. Whenver she was with Rai he would always make her feel better. Rai treated her as an equal, not as a little sister to make fun of, or a another person to hang out with, he always made her feel like their friendship meant so much more. She didn't know what to call this feeling, but we all come to know it is as love.

Soon the sun began to set and the four friends had to return home for supper.

"Hey guys, do me a favor?" said Rai as they all looked at him quizzically just before they were about to separate.

"Let's always be together." He said as he smiled.

They all looked at one another and back at him before nodding their heads and smiling happily.

Soon they all turned their separate ways, Rai and Tadase alone, while Ikuto and Utau went together but the young girl turned around with an expression stating that she clearly forgot something. She quickly ran over to Rai.

"Rai wait! What about your bandanna!?"

Rai turned around and looked at her injured knee, before looking back up at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, you can give it back to me when we see each other again."

He gave her a comforting smile before he turned away and began to walk home. The young girl looked at his bandanna on her knee before looking back up to him. By now he was far down the street and continued to grow smaller as he made his way back home.

The young girl just put her hands to her heart and continued to gaze on.

*********

"Moma, Papa! I'm home!" yelled Rai as he opened and closed the door to the Kururugi Manor. He looked around the intricately decorated foyer and noticed it was quiet. He made his way inside and began to look for his parents.

Rai, or as his full name is Raiden Kururugi, was the son of Xander and Alexis Kururugi. His father, Xander, was once a soldier, but soon retired and used his money to create a new worldwide company called Kururugi Industries. His mother, Alexis, was once a model, who became an actress. Both were very famous people, but at the same time were both very humble. They didn't act like rich spoiled people, but instead constantly gave money to charity. They were very kind, always helping those in need and frequently assisting the schools that needed more funding.

Rai himself was very much like his parents. He was very kind and humble, but when the situation called for something more violent or aggressive he could change without a problem. He was trained under his father to always be disciplined in both body and mind. At a young age Xander began to train him like a soldier, making him do physical training exercises to keep him in shape and taught him many basic combat techniques to defend himself. However, that did not mean he did not act like a loving father. Xander, when he wasn't training Rai, was a very loving father figure, always hugging his son and playing with him while Alexis watched on lovingly at her husband and son. They were all basically the epitome of a happy family.

Rai continued to walk along inside the Manor when a little floating figure landed on his shoulder.

"Oh hey there Dark." said Rai cheerfully as he took his little Shugo Chara off his shoulder and into the palm of his hand. That's right, Rai had a Shugo Chara. When he was younger, Rai awoke one day in his bed to find a black and white egg with strange markings on it and was to say the least very surprised. A few days, later after taking care of it and keeping it warm, it hatched and out came his Shugo Chara Dark. Rai desperately wanted to become a stronger person, to have the strength to keep his friends and family safe and out came Dark to grant his wish. They can't Character Transform, but they Rai and Character Change with Dark giving the young boy superhuman traits, such as strength, speed, stamina, dexterity and much more.

Dark himself was an interesting Shugo Chara. He had dark purple hair that matched his black ninja like suit. He had black gloves on and black boots. He wore black ninja pants and a long black ninja coat. Perhaps the most interesting trait about Dark where the two large batwings on his back. They didn't flap up and down, but just remained stationary as if they were powerful enough just to make him float. Dark had purple eyes that matched his hair and his signature mischievous grin that always spelled some kind of trouble.

"Hey there buddy," said the little Shugo Chara, "what took you so long to get home?"

"Sorry Dark," said the young boy, "but I was just having so much fun with my friends that I lost track of time hehe."

Rai had yet to tell anyone about Dark, even his friends and he never really brought him around with him anywhere for fear that people, even his friends my be extremely shocked.

"Hey Dark," said Rai, "have you seen my parents?"

"Sorry partner," responded the little character, "I actually just woke up and the first person I saw was you."

Rai was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of something crashing in the other room. Rai immediately burst through the double doors to the Manor living room and what he saw shocked and horrified him. His mother and father were both tied to chairs and a dark figure with a cloak stood in front of them, a menacing deadly looking katana in his hands.

"Moma, Papa!!" yelled Rai as he rushed towards them.

Alexis saw her son running towards them and immediately yelled, "No Rai!! Don't come any closer, stay away from him!"

'Him' thought Rai and he noticed the cloaked figure turn around and gaze upon him. He removed his hood and revealed his face to the young boy. The dark figure had a face devoid of all emotion except for one; the desire for power and to kill. Both his eyes made of pure darkness; both his retinas were completely black. His teeth looked as though they were made of fangs. He had a mustache that reached around the corners of his mouth and to the bottom of his chin and his hair looked as though they formed two horns. Both his mustache and hair were black. Rai was so shocked that he couldn't move to run away as the figure began to walk towards him.

"NO!!" yelled Xander as he watched in horror.

The black cloaked figure grabbed Rai by the neck and tossed him at the foot of where his parents were tied up. He walked back towards them as he said, "Good the whole family is here, no I can complete my mission without any problem."

"Who are you? What do you want, you sick monster!?" asked a panic stricken Alexis as she looked at him with horror.

"My name is Tyranus and my dear Alexis, you and your husband should know the answer to that more than anyone else, after all it was you and Xander here that betrayed Easter." replied the cloaked figure.

"No! It can't be!" both Xander and Alexis whispered in shock.

"Moma, Papa what is he talking about?" asked Rai as he looked at his parents with wonder.

"It's nothing Rai-" started Xander but was cut off when the dark figure.

"Trying to shield the boy from the truth huh" said Tyranus, "fine if you won't tell him, then I will."

"No don't!" shouted Xander.

SMACK!!

Xander quickly fell over as Tyranus pulled back his fist after punching him in the face. "No!! Xander!! Please leave us alone, don't you understand what Easter is trying to do!! They're just using you for their own schemes!!" pleaded a tearful Alexis.

Tyranus just smiled his sick grin and replied, "I know they are, I have to say, the pay is amazing, especially for you people."

"What is going on?" asked a confused Rai.

"Don't you know boy," said Tyranus, "your parents used to work for Easter. What they didn't tell you, they were very high up back when they worked for Easter. I believe that they were actually the top assassins for the company. So how many did both of you snuff out, should I tell him altogether or from each one of you?"

Alexis was balling by now, tears were freely streaming down her face.

"Please don't tell him, please he's innocent to all of this!" pleaded Alexis, but Rai was already beyond that. He couldn't believe it, his parents assassins, no that couldn't be right. His father was a soldier, he fought to protect people and his mother was a beautiful model and actress.

"But my parents…my papa was a soldier and my mama was a actress" said a stunned Rai.

"Pssh," said Tyranus as he laughed evily, "is that what they told you. That's all nothing but a huge lie. Before they bretrayed the company your parents were murderers, cold blooded assassins whose sole purpose was to kill. And they sure as hell did a good job of it too."

"SHUT UP!!" out of nowhere Xander suddenly stood up and tackled Tyranus into the wall. While Tyranus was talking he was cutting himself loose with his pocket knife. When he noticed they time was right he finally leapt up. However as they both collided into the wall Tyranus' sword cut down one of the lamps hanging on the wall. It immediately shattered and sparks caught onto the drapes of the nearby window causing them to catch on fire. The fire itself quickly spread as soon the entire room was blazing.

Xander quickly recovered and slammed Tyranus' hand with his sword high over his head pinning him to the wall to disarm him. He turned to Rai and said, "Rai free your mother now!!"

Rai nodded and quickly ran over and began to untie his mother. Once she was free they both stood up and were about to run to help Xander but froze when they turned and saw what was before them. Tyranus had broken Xander's grasp and had plunged his sword into his chest causing it to emerge out of his back. Alexis and Rai were frozen with fear, 'This isn't happening' thought Rai as he saw Tyranus draw back his sword. Xander fell to his knees and looked at his wife and son one last time and said,

"Rai, Alexis…I love you" before he fell to the ground…dead.

"PAPA NOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Rai as he tried to run to his father, but couldn't as Alexis held him back. She wanted to do nothing more than to run to her husband as well but couldn't as she looked at the sick murderer Tyranus.

She took Rai's hand and immediately forced them both to run out the room. Rai was crying histerically as they both ran through the Manor which was now completely on fire. Burning furniture lay everywhere and smoke filled their lungs, but they kept on running to get away from Tyranus. It was no use though as the said monster himself appeared when they turned the corner. Alexis quickly took Rai and looked at him.

"Rai listen to me you have to be strong now okay. You have to get out of here and run do you understand?"

Rai himself was having difficulty controlling himself as he tried to respond, "But…p-p-papa…he's-he's…"

"I know Rai, I know, but unless you listen to me, what he did will be in vain. Remember what your father taught you. Always be strong." She said that, but deep in her heart she wasn't really listening to herself. She knew what she had to do now, it was going to be difficult, but if Rai was to get out here alive she had to do it. "Now go Rai, get out of here and run as far away as you can."

"B-b-but what about you mama?!" he asked we deep concern.

"Don't worry Rai, I'll be fine. Just get out of here and I'll come find you after I deal with him." She finished as she nodded her head towards Tyranus who was just standing there with his sword to the side.

"I love you mama!" cried Rai as he hugged Alexis.

"And I love you Rai!! Please be safe." She said as she hugged him back. They separated and Rai quickly ran away leaving Alexis to face Tyranus.

"Well now," said the sick assassin, "that was very heart warming, but unfortunately I lost my heart a long time ago. Now then shall we get started?"

Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes she took a fighting stance, "I'm going to make you pay you bastard!"

*********

Rai was frantically looking for a way out of the Manor, there was fire everywhere. Everything he knew and loved was slowly being consumed by the monstrous flames as he could only watch in fear. Eventually collapsed and began to cry. He would have given up right then and there if Dark hadn't shown up.

"RAI!! RAI!! Oh my God!! There you are?" said the Shugo Chara, "we have to get the hell out of here!!

"Dark, I can't," said the young boy as he began to cry again, "my parents…my papa….he's-he's-he's and my momma is…I just don't know!"

"Rai listen to me!" started Dark as he shouted over the burning Manor, "I know it's difficult, but if you don't get up and move then your father's death won't mean anything, we have to-"

BOOM!!

The wall in front of them suddenly exploded sending debris everywhere as Dark and Rai both shielded themselves form the pieces of rock. There was now a massive gap in the wall and there stood Tyranus with his blood-lust filled grin.

"Two down one to go."

"No…momma…" whimpered Rai as he backed up into the wall.

Dark, seeing the way things were going, quickly used what little power he had to try and fight Tyranus.

"So you have a Shugo Chara?" said Tyranus as he swatted Dark away. The little Chara landed in a pile of rubble. He shook his head to clear his disorientation and noticed a familiar looking sword lying next to him. It was a straight edged katana with a black handle. On the blade in Japanese were the words

_The End justifies the Means_

It was Xander's most prized sword _**Vengeance**_

Dark quickly looked back at Rai who was now sitting right below Tyranus.

"Now it's your turn boy. It time for you to join your weak parents in doom" said Tyranus.

"YOUR WRONG!!" screamed Rai and out of nowhere a surge of power burst from him and he suddenly character changed. Dark quickly took advantage of Tyranus' confusion and used all of his strength to throw _**Vengeance **_to Rai who caught it. As soon as it touched his hand the sword glowed a radiant silver and ignited with power as Rai began to pummel Tyranus with it.

The Easter Assassin had almost no time to block each attack as he desperately defended himself.

"MY PARENTS WEREN'T WEAK!!" yelled Rai as he continued to slash at him.

"YOU MURDERED THEM!! THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Tyranus was finally backed into a wall and his options to defend himself were limited as he continued to desperately block Rai's attacks. He noticed an opening in Rai's attacks a took his chance. Rai never saw it coming as Tyranus took the botton part of the hilt of his sword and rammed it into Rai's stomach knocking the breath out of him. Rai fell to the ground on his knees, his father's sword still in his hand. Dark took the chance to charge at Tyranus' who just grabbed the little Guardian Chara out the air without looking. Dark tried to wrestle free, but Tyranus' grip was far too strong and eventually he just passed out. Tyranus' continued to gaze at the boy on the ground in front of him. He was still kneeling there and breathing very hard.

'He's so young yet, he nearly defeated me, and that power.' Thought Tyranus, 'It was so strong it actually threw me off. With a little bit more training this little boy could have actually beat me. He's so tired from that sudden wave of power, he can't even stand. My mission is to kill the entire Kururugi family but…'

Tyranus reached down and grabbed the young boy the neck of his shirt.

"Are you listening to me Raiden Kururugi," said Tyranus as he looked at the young boy hanging limply in his arms, "my mission is to kill your entire family and you. I'm not going to kill you, instead I have something far worse planned for you, but first…" without warning a surge of powerful thunder erupted from Tyranus' hands and began to shock both Rai and Dark.

The pain was excrutiating, Dark could barely hold himself together. All he could do was scream in pain as he felt the darkness begin to take over him. He was losing himself in every sense. He was losing his name, his purpose, his sense of living. Nothing no longer made any sense, he could feel himself changing and slowly a white X began to appear on his clothing where his heart was.

Rai was feeling the same excruciating pain as Dark was. His whole body was engulfed in torture and agony as he could only cry out in pain. And slowly a bloody scar began to appear on his right eye. It began from top of his right eyebrow and cut down through his skin and ended just near his cheek-bone. The worst part was, he was beginning to forget himself. Images of all his happy times began to flash through his mind and disappear into nothing. His entire family flashed before his eyes and just as quickly disappeared. Who were those people, he no longer knew. The most painful part of it all was to see the happy times that he and his friends shared. An image of him, Utau, Ikuto and Tadase appeared before him. It lingered there longer than anything else as he tried desperately cling to it.

"Tadase…Ikuto…Utau…I'm sorry" and with those last words the image of his beloved friends and himself shattered and passed out from the pain.

Tyranus finally ceased the thunder and looked at the two in his hands. Dark was no longer his former self. His once elegant wings were now torn and cut. His clothing was charred, his skin was scarred and most of all there now rested a ominous looking white X on his heart.

As for Rai, although he didn't bear any strong physical changes like Dark, his mind was in great turmoil. 'Who am I? Where am I? What's going on?' all these thoughts quickly raced through his head and the only thing he knew was that his name was Rai Kururugi and that was all.

Tyranus looked at the two figures in his hand before throwing Rai over his shoulder and putting Dark into his coat pocket. And just like that he burst through the window and vanished into the night.

*********

Ikuto and Utau had finally come home and were playing in their rooms when they heard something crash below. They came rushing down to see what was going on and were surprised to see their parents staring wide eyed at the television, a shattered cup of coffee on the floor in front of them.

"Moma, Papa, what's going on?" asked Utau.

However Ikuto quickly nudged his sister as they both watched in disbelief at what they saw on the television. The news was broadcasting a live feed of a beautiful manor on fire. But what really caught their attention was that they actually knew that manor, it belonged to-

"RAI!!" they both shouted in unison. They both bounded out the door with their parents following calling them back. In a few minutes they finally arrived at the scene of the fire and were horrified at what they saw. The beautiful manor where they all once played together so many times was crumbling to ashes. The entire fire was eating it up and only one thing came up on their minds. They quickly noticed Tadase and went over to him.

They asked if he had seen Rai and if had made it out, but the little boy only shook his head, tears streaming down his eyes. 'It can't be' thought Ikuto, 'Rai he can't be- he can't be. No!' He wanted to badly shout it out but he had keep his composure for his sister and his friend.

Utau on the other hand was losing herself. She was crying as she tried to get past the blockade of firemen. She so badly wanted to find him, to see him, to give him back his bandanna. She had taken it off earlier and was now holding onto it for dear life. She kept trying to push through but the firemen wouldn't budge and Ikuto finally came up behind her and tried to pull her back too, but she wouldn't let up.

"Rai!!" yelled Utau, praying that somehow he would just walk out of the fire, safe and sound, praying that she could see his face, his smile again.

"Rai!"

"Rai!!"

"RAI!!!!"

* * *

**Present Day**

"RAI!!!"

Utau woke up screaming his name as she remembered the nightmare that she had just moments ago. The only problem was, it wasn't a nightmare though. It was all real. On that faithful day Rai Kururugi had died and with him a part of herself, Ikuto, and Tadase.

After he died, things just weren't same between herself, Ikuto, and Tadase. The two boys eventually fell apart and their friendship was broken. Utau, with no else to look to, had fallen in love with her own brother and so eager to have him love her back. However deep down she knew it would never be the same, it would be never be like how she felt when she was with Rai.

She got out of bed and exited her room. Opening the door to the room across her's, Utau peeked inside and notice Sanjou-san still asleep. She quickly made her way down to the second floor of their building, the studio and main office, and looked out the window. It was a full moon just like how it was on that fateful night. She quickly returned to her room, but before climbing into bed again, she opened her personal drawer and took out a familiar looking bandanna. It was much older now and worn out. And the calligraphic word was beginning to fade out, but it still held so much importance to her as she clutched to her heart. She returned to bed with it and lay back down on her side keeping the bandanna next to her heart the whole time as she whispered to herself.

"We all miss you so much Rai… I miss you."

*********

A lone dark figure stood on top of the tallest building in the city looking down at the scenery below. He stood tall a top the very edge un-afraid of the deadly height he was at and unwavering as the cold wind blew around him. It was a full moon and the light cast by it illuminated the dark figures features. He wore a dark ninja/assassin outfit. He wore black boots than ran up to just right below his knee and black gloves that extended to his forearms. He donned a pair of black ninja pants and his chest was covered a by black long sleeved shirt. On top of that he wore a black assassin coat. It adhered to his body well displaying his amazing physique. The coat was tied at his waist but he bottom half was left un-tucked. It would have normally flowed just below the figures calves, but since the wind was blowing, it waved in the breeze with a deadly presence. On his back rested an intricate straight edge katana with the words:

_The End justifies the Means_

engraved in Japanese on the right side of the blade.

He had black hair that put even the night shame and his hair was spikey in the back while the top half of his face was covered with the black strands of his bangs. The other half of his face, his mouth and nose the lower back part of his head and his entire neck was covered by a black mask that was part of the black long-sleeved shirt he wore. Perhaps the most defining trait about this dark clothed figure were his eyes. His left eye was a dark blue that burned with a sense of warmth and compassion, while his right eye, which had a massive scar from the top of his eye-brow to his upper cheek, was a deep crimson that radiated a sense of anger and power from deep within. He was a very handsome young man, but the fact was that he could care less. He only had one mission in his life.

"Observing the city?"

The black figure was shaken from his thoughts an elder man in a black cloak appeared next to him.

"Yes, I was trying to see if I could sense this so called Embryo."

The figure in the cloak only chuckled ominously as he began to remove his hood revealing his true face. He was old, yet his speech and his actions did not dictate so. He possessed a mustache that ran around the corners of his mouth and extended all the way to his chin. And he had hair that was shaped in the form of two menacing horns. The may have once been a terror driven black, but his age was beginning to show, both his mustache and hair were now a dark gray, but he did not care at all.

"Ah yes, the Embryo. Patience my boy, patience. We have only just arrived to this city and are only beginning our new mission. For now you have a new assignment. Tomorrow I want you to find these so called Guardians of Seiyo Academy. You will observe them and gather as much information as possible, if you bump into them personally see what you can find out. The boss is very interested in one them, the girl named Amu Hinamori. Do not kill them, for we will need them, for now at least. Do you understand my apprentice?"

The young man in black leapt from the edge where he was standing and bowed before the elder man. "I understand Lord Tyranus."

"Very good," responded the man named Tyranus, "now prepare yourself for tomorrow Rai, you will begin your assignment in morning."

The young man only continued to bow before saying,

"As you wish, my master."

**Author's Note**

Whew that took forever to write. For anyone out there interested about he couples, in case you couldn't tell, this is going to be mainly an UtauXOC fanfic, but there will be other couples as well, including AmuXIkuto.

Also I'm sorry if you the Guardians are not in this chapter. I tried to focus it more on the main theme, but I promise you they will be in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow

Hey there everyone, its me RedX117. Just wanted to personally introduce my newest fanfic and my first for Shugo Chara. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Shugo Chara, but if I did I would totally die happy…:)**

**Important Note:** This is fanfic takes place during the Doki season, beginning around episode 77 or 78 but it might be earlier I'm not too sure. Anyway just wanted to let you know so you won't all be confused.

Anyway please enjoy and leave a review…because as an author I LOVE reviews :)

Oh a note of thanks to Sonny-Lozza, thanks for the correction in my Japanese. I thought I had the two mixed up hehehe guess I need to work on that.

_**Shugo Chara **_

_**Shadow of the Past**_

**Chapter 2: The Shadow**

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

The little alarm clock continued to ring and ring until a lazy and sleepy hand snuck out from the covers of the bed nearby. It slammed down on the table multiple times, missing the little clock until it was finally silenced as the hand landed on the snooze button. A cute pink haired girl with beautiful golden eyes poked her head out from underneath the covers and grumbled to herself about being too early in the morning. She was about to close her eyes and return to sleep again, but a cute little miniature character in a pink cheerleader outfit with matching pom-poms hovered in front of her face as she began to cheer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Amu-chan! Wake up! Wake up! Amu-chan!"

The young pink haired girl immediately sat up on her bed, wide awake, as she stared at the little cheering figure. "Hai, hai (hai=yes). I'm awake Ran, I'm awake just keep it down."

Two more little figures hovered next to her; one was dressed in a blue stylish artistic outfit and the other was dressed in a frilly and cute maid outfit that glowed a cheerful green.

"Geez Ran, do you have to always wake us up like that?" asked the little blue figure as she rubbed her eyes. The little green figure cheerfully hovered around both of them as she said, "Its ok Miki, that's just how Ran wakes up and it really works –desu." Miki just sighed and put her hands behind her head and just hovered in mid-air lazily.

"Thanks Suu," replied Ran, "besides its almost time for school." Suu was about to say something but instead a new thought crossed her mind, "Hmm," she thought out loud, "I feel like we're forgetting something –desu."

The three figures just hovered there with their hands on their chin as Amu began to get ready for school. She left and came back a few minutes later all washed up after her morning shower and began to get dressed for school. The three charas were now busy doing their own activities; Miki was drawing in her sketchbook, Suu was busy cleaning with her cute little Chara vacuum and Ran was just watching the other two while making little cheers here and there to encourage them. No-one noticed the little purple cat-like character as he began to hover from the bean bags where he was sleeping. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room before yawning. Very. Loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –nya."

All four girls yelped in surprise as they glared at the little cat-character for surprising them. "Yoru!" said Amu as she grabbed the little character and began to strangle him, "Keep it down!!"

The little cat only grinned "But Amu-chan, nobody can hear me!" While Amu continued to strangle the little cat-figure for scaring her, Suu suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" started the little green Chara, "I remember now. Yoru spent the night here last night because they both had nowhere to go. Yoru was here last night meaning that-" she was cut-off as Amu suddenly blurted out her realization too.

"Ikuto! Where's Ikuto?!" The bubble-gum haired girl frantically searched around her room for the mid-night haired young man. She removed the covers to her bed, rummaged through her closest, and under her desk but he was nowhere to be found.

'Oh no!' thought the young girl, 'He must have gotten up last night and went downstairs and my parents caught him and now they're probably waiting downstairs with him for me to explain everything! OH NO! What am I going to say!!' by now Amu was beginning to hyperventilate, but was snapped out of it when she heard some knocking on the glass door to her balcony. She pushed aside the drapes to find the very cat-eared, sapphire eyed young man, who was giving her a heart-attack, standing there, relaxing.

She quickly slammed opened the glass door and ran up to him. She had steam coming out of her ears from the frustration, however Ikuto only thought it made her look cuter.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said Ikuto in his usual casual voice as she smirked at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!" she blurted out. "What are you doing out here?! What if somebody saw you!?"

The blue mid-night haired young man completely changed the entire subject as he turned back to look out towards the view around them. "Hey Amu," he said in a very quiet tone, "have you ever lost a friend?"

The young girl was so shocked by his question that she completely forgot why she was angry and was even more surprised. "W-What do you mean?" she replied questioningly. She was curious as to what he meant.

"Nevermind," said the cat-like young man, "Its nothing to worry about."

Amu could see his face clearly in the morning sunlight and it surprised her very much. Ikuto was known to either always be smirking with his seductive smile that always made Amu both blush and become frustrated or he was dead serious about the situation. But at that exact moment Amu saw a side of Ikuto that she thought she would never witness. As Ikuto looked out into the scene before them he seemed, for lack of a better work, very sad. His usual stoic expression was filled with gloom and sadness as he seemed to be deep in thought. Amu wanted nothing more than to grab his shoulder and turn him to face her and ask what was wrong. Actually she was about to reach out and grab him when her mothers voice blasted through the entire house.

"AMU-CHAN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!! What's taking you so long!!"

Amu sweat-dropped and sighed as Ikuto turned to look at her, the sad and gloomy expression still evident on his face. "You better hurry," he said in a mono-tone voice, "don't want to keep your friends waiting."

It was so hard to see him like that and Amu could only wonder what had caused him to become like that all of a sudden. As Amu walked out of the front gate of her house; Ran, Miki, and Suu hovering by her, she looked back up to her balcony and saw Ikuto standing behind her glass door. His hands were in his pockets and he still maintained his sad expression. "C'mon Amu-chan," whispered Miki as they all made their way towards Seiyo Academy.

*********

Ikuto watched as the cute pink-haired girl made eye contact with him for a second before her Shugo Chara whispered something to her and soon they left for school. Ikuto closed the drapes and sat down with his back to her bed. He was exhausted once again and desired nothing more than to sleep and rest but he refused to close his eyes.

Yoru noticed him trying desperately to stay awake and hovered over to him.

"Ikuto," purred the little Chara worriedly, "you have to rest –nya. You have to get your strength back –nya."

Ikuto just glanced at his little Guardian Chara before raising one of his exhausted arms and flicking him playfully. He managed a small smile, but it quickly faded as he hung his head in exhaustion. The truth was Ikuto was afraid to fall asleep, he didn't want to see that horrible nightmare again; the nightmare of his best friend's death.

_**(Flashback)**_

Ikuto could only watch the fire consume his best friend. Rai was burning in the fire and reaching out to Ikuto, desperately calling him for help.

"Ikuto! Help me! Please! I don't want to die!"

All Ikuto could do was try to run to help his friend, but every time he got closer his friend seemed to get further.

"Rai!" yelled Ikuto desperately as he watched his friend be swallowed by the fire. He continued to run after the flames and his friend as he reached out his arm, wanting so badly to grab him and save him.

"Rai! Rai!! RAI!!!"

Ikuto suddenly burst of bed. The covers around him were strewn about and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He was shaking as he gripped his head in both hands as he recalled the horrible nightmare he just witnessed. The young man looked around and remembered where he was as he noticed the girly themed room he was in and the cute bubble-gum haired girl that was sleeping soundly next to him.

"Amu," he whispered as he carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Somehow when he looked at the cute girl, Ikuto seemed to relax a little. He quietly got up from the bed, opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped into the cold night air. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he thought about the nightmare he had moments ago. That was not the first time he had witnessed that very nightmare. Ever since Rai died, Ikuto had that same horrible dream at least once a month and each time he was helpless to save his friend.

"Rai," he whispered, "I'm sorry." He hung his head and closed his eyes.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Ikuto just sat there, thinking about his friend. He just continued to sit there praying that if he did fall asleep he would not experience that hellish scene again.

*********

Amu's thoughts were still on Ikuto as she made her way to school. Her Chara's were hovering around her playing games with one another to pass the time. 'Ikuto,' she thought, 'what could have caused him to suddenly become so sad? Is it because he's tired? No that can't be it, he still teases me even when he's exhausted. So what is it then? AHHH why am I even thnking about him so much!? I have a boyfriend now!' at that last thought she blushed a mad red and speaking of that boyfriend, Amu glanced up and noticed Tadase walking ahead of her. She quickly ran up behind him and said his name to get his attention.

"Tadase-kun!! Ohayo (Ohayo=good morning)!!"

Tadase turned around and Amu was shocked to see the same sad expression that Ikuto had on Tadase's face. Tadase himself seemed so tired, his eyes had bags under them and his usual nicely styled and handsome hair was slightly ruffled. His usual pleasant eyes seemed to be tainted by some kind of longing sadness.

Although Amu already saw him, Tadase still tried to put on a fake smile and cheerful appearance, but Amu didn't buy it.

"Ohayo Amu-chan. How are you today?"

Amu just tried her best to seem happy, but she was so concerned about the blonde boy in front of her.

"I'm fine Tadase-kun, just a little sleepy still, hahaha!" she tried to lighten up the mood, but Tadase didn't seem to change. He gave her a fake smile and gestured for them to walk to school together.

As they walked together to school Amu finally lost it and just blurted out what was on her mind. "Tadase-kun is something wrong?!"

The young King just looked at her and smiled a fake smile. "Nothing is wrong Amu-chan, I'm perfectly fine." But Amu still didn't buy it.

"I don't believe you Tadase-kun. Just look at yourself, you look terrible. You seem so tired and sad. Please tell me what's wrong!" she cried fiercely and added soon after in a gently yet stuttered voice, "Please tell me as your g-g-girlfriend." Amu was blushing madly as she finished. Tadase himself was so surprised by her outburst and finishing statement that not only was he blushing, but he was stunned for a moment as well. He quickly smiled, this time a real, warm, and loving smile. He took her hand into his causing them both to blush.

"I'll explain on the way to school." He replied. She nodded and they both began to walk to school hand in hand. As they strolled down the side-walk Amu kept glancing over at Tadase. The young King himself was having a deep conflict and his face was showing it. His face was scrunched up as he was in deep thought. They continued to walk on in silence until Tadase suddenly spoke up.

"Amu-chan," he asked, "have you ever lost a friend?"

And right then and there Amu froze on the spot. Her mind was in turmoil. 'What's going on?' she thought 'Ikuto asked me that same exact question and now Tadase asked me it too. What are they both talking about?'

Tadase noticed the cute-pink haired girl had stopped walking and had become concerned when she seemed frozen. "Amu-chan," he said frantically, "are you ok?" Amu herself finally snapped out of her reverie and gazed at him. "Hai, I'm fine Tadase, just a little surprised."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"No Tadase-kun," said Amu quickly, "I was just so surprised by your question. What do you mean? I've never really lost a friend, Nadeshiko left for Europe, but now I'm friends with her brother, but someday I know she will come back."

Tadase smiled for a slight second before becoming sad again. "That's not exactly what I mean Amu-chan."

Amu seemed confused, she tilted her head to the side a little and asked, "Than what do you mean Tadase-kun?"

"What I mean is-" he was about to say what was on his mind, but when he looked at her and saw the innocence in her eyes he just couldn't bring himself to say it. This was his problem and not hers and he would not wipe that beautiful smile off her face just so that he could have some type of relief. "Nevermind Amu-chan, its nothing." And he began to turn away but was stopped when Amu grabbed both his hands and cupped in hers.

"Tadase-kun," she stated, worry etched in her voice, "I know something is wrong and I don't want you to hide it from me. Please let me help you." She seemed so concerned about him. Her eyes pleaded for him to tell her, but…

"Amu-chan," he stated looking away a little, "I don't want you to become troubled by my problems. I love you too much Amu-chan to see you become sad because of me."

The young Joker only shook her head frantically. "Don't say that Tadase-kun. I love you too (honestly I don't know if Amu ever said this to him in the anime, so can someone please leave a review and tell me, because I may have seriously done something wrong lol.). I can't bear to see you like this and I'm not afraid at all. I'm here for you Tadase-kun, so please let me help you."

Finally the King decided that he just had no other choice so he decided to tell her. "Amu-chan when I asked you if had ever lost a friend," he started, "I really meant what I had said. I mean have you ever lost a friend, never to see them again, gone…forever."

Amu tried to understand, but she just seemed to confused. "Tadase-kun, you can never really, truly lose a friend forever. Even if they move to the far side of the world, there's nothing stopping you from writing or calling each other.

Tadase couldn't help but smile at her positive attitude even in such a sad situation. However his smile quickly turned back into a sad expression as he continued. "Not in this case Amu-chan," he said beginning to tear up, "where my friend has gone I can never go. I can't visit him, I can't send him letters, I can't call him. Amu-chan I watched him die. I watched as my friend died." By now tears were falling down Tadase's cheeks as he looked down to the ground.

Amu couldn't help but begin to cry a little too. Seeing her strong King in such a state nearly crushed her heart. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tadase always seemed like such a kind gentle and strong soul. Never had she thought that he would ever have to go through such an experience like seeing his friend die.

"Tadase-kun," she started as tears were streaming down her cheeks as well, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your friend."

"Last night was when he died," he said as he began to calm down, "I remember as I stood helplessly and watched his entire house burn down, with him inside."

Amu was still a little teary eyed, but had at least stopped crying now. She looked into the eyes of her beloved King and could see the sorrow that was lying there. "What was his name?" she asked.

"Rai, his name was Raiden Kururugi, but I always called him Rai. I plan to go to the cemetery after to school Amu-chan, I don't want to trouble you, but if you would like to come along-" he was cut off as Amu just grabbed him and put him a loving and warm hug.

"I would gladly come with you Tadase-kun." She whispered as she held onto him. Tadase had just spoken about one of the most difficult moments in his life and Amu would be damned if she wasn't there in his time of need. The young king himself was at first surprised but then slowly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Thank you Amu-chan."

Their little loving moment was interrupted when suddenly a hand slapped Tadase's back. Really. Hard. They both fell to the ground and looked up to see Kukai Souma standing there laughing a little with his bag behind his head. "Oi you two, if ya wanna do it, get a room" he teased as he winked at both of them, causing them to both blush madly.

"Uh Souma-kun," said a very familiar voice as a boy with long lavender hair walked up next to Kukai, "I don't think that's what they were doing."

Kukai had a puzzled look on his face as he turned back to gaze at the two on the floor. Tadase was back to his previous sad expression as he just sat there looking at the ground and Amu was looking at him with a longing gaze as though she just wanted to hold him. The young soccer star extended his hand out to Tadase and said, "Sorry about that Hotori-san, wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Nagihiko bent over Amu as he extended his hand out to help her too. They both took their friends hands and stood back up.

A few seconds later Yaya and Rima appeared. Yaya was high on sugar as usual as she munched on a bar of chocolate and Rima was as stoic as she usually was. Her blank expression gazing at the small group in front of her. "Amu-chi!!!" yelled the baby-like Ace of the Guardians as she dove into Amu's chest effectively hugging her and at the same time knocking the wind out of her. Amu regained her breath and just hugged her back smiling. Rima eagerly walked up to Amu, after glaring at Nagihiko who just equally glared back, and said enthusiastically, well her version of enthusiastically, hi. Yaya released Amu and glanced around at everyone before noticing Tadase himself and his unusual sad expression.

"Tadase-kun," started Yaya curiously, "are you ok?" Rima also took notice of Tadase and saw the faint tear in his eye as she got a little closer. She pointed at his face and said, "Were you crying?"

Amu's mind was now rushing, 'No I can't let them see Tadase like this!'

"No he wasn't c-crying," she said frantically as she waved her arms around, "he was just…eto (eto=uh)…ano (ano=um)…t-there was something stuck in his eyes! Yeah there was some dirt there and he was teary eyed and-" but she was cut off as Tadase put a hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan," he said calmly, "it's ok." He gave her a smile before turning to everyone began to tell them the entire reason why he was crying. The entire story, from the nightmare he had, to the death of his friend Rai and the fact that he was going to go visit his grave after school.

"Wow Hotori-san," said Kukai as he just looked at Tadase with amazement in his eyes, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Souma-kun." Replied the young King.

"Hotori-san," began Nagihiko as he stepped forward, "please let us come with you. We also want to pay our respects. Although we may have not known him, he was your friend and we want pay our respects to him." Everyone agreed instantly. Kukai just nodded his head and gave them a huge grin indicating that he would be more than happy.

Rima just cracked a small and rare smile and nodded her head saying, "I want to come too."

And Yaya, was more than enthusiastic about the whole idea as she jumped up and down. "Yaya wants to come too," she shouted, "I want to say hi to Tadase's friend."

Amu was so happy to have such amazing and caring friends. Friends who cared for one another even during times of sadness. She was so glad to have met them all and be a part of their lives. She looked at Tadase and couldn't help but smile as he saw the shocked yet warm and thankful expression on his face.

"Minna (minna=everyone) thank you so much. I would love it if you all came. I'm sure Rai would be so happy." Said the young King. He was no longer sad and gloomy but now full of joy and hope as they all began to walk towards school.

However, no-one ever noticed the lone figure standing upon the roof-top of the building across the street from them. He wore faded jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt that hugged his body showing the well toned figure he had. His hair was a menacing black and was spiky in the back while his bangs were long enough to cover the top half of his face. He had ominous red and soothing dark blue eyes with a scar running down his right eye. On top of his shirt was a dark brown coat that ran to his waist and his collar was popped. His light brown boots made a slight _clak_ as he shifted his footing. He didn't arrive in time to hear the story about Tadase and his friend, but Rai did hear his name and them all mention something about going to the cemetery after school. He was very curious as to what they all wanted inside the cemetery.

"Krad," said Rai and moments later a dark little Guardian Chara appeared next to Rai's shoulder.

"You summoned me," said the little chara. His voice was full of malice and hate. He did not care about anything except to serve his owner. He did not question anything but merely followed his orders.

"Krad," said Rai, with absolutely no emotion, "what are Master Tyranu's orders."

Krad was a dark Guardian Chara in all the sense of the word. He wore a black shirt along with a black trench-coat that ran all the way down to his ankles. He also had on matching black pants and boots. His hair was a dark purple that went along with his eyes and his black wings were torn and ripped.

"Master Tyranu's orders remain standing," said the black chara with no emotion either, "continue to observe them and gather all information on them as possible."

Rai just stood there on the roof as he continued to watch them disappear from view, most likely heading to school. He was mainly speaking to himself but also wanted Krad to overhear just in case he got something wrong. He pulled out a set of pictures and glanced at them. They were all pictures of the Guardians, both past and present.

The first picture was of Yaya, "Yaya Yuiki, ugh she looks like such a baby (sorry Yaya fans out there. I don't hate her, it's just for the scene). Current Ace of the Guardians. Has a Shugo Chara named Pepe. Character Transformation is Dear Baby."

Then came the picture of Kukai, "Kukai Souma," he started, "former Jack of the Guardians, graduated Seiyo Academy. Shugo Chara is Daichi. Character Transformation is Sky Jack."

The next picture was of Kairi, "Hmm Kairi Sanjou. Also a former Jack of the Guardians, transferred schools and is now attending somewhere else."

Krad hoevered over to his master and glanced at the picture he was holding. "So that's why I didn't see him with them." Rai just nodded and continued his review of information. "Shugo Chara is Mushashi and his Character Transformation is Samurai Soul. Hmm an interesting one."

Next Rai took out the picture of the present Jack, "Nagihiko Fujisaki. Current Jack of Guardians and twin brother of Nadeshiko Fujisaki who was the former Queen of the Guardians." He put the two photos together and compared them, "Hmm they really do look alike. Nagihiko Fujisaki currently does not possess an egg that we know of or any Shugo Chara's for that matter. He doesn't pose a threat, however I wonder where his sister is?"

Krad answered his spoken question, "Nadeshiko is currently studying abroad. She possess' a Shugo Chara named Temari, but as of yet we do not know if she can Character Transform with her." Rai nodded his head in understanding before taking out another picture.

This time the photo was of Rima, "Rima Masahiro. Current Queen of Guardians. According to reports she is very close to Amu. She along with Nagihiko are said to be her closest friends. Interesting, we could use that to our advantage. Rima possess' a Shugo Chara by the name of Kusu-Kusu. Character Transformation is Clown Drop."

Rai then pulled out the photo of Tadase and something strange occurred. As his fingers brushed along the face of the boy in the photo and image appeared of a younger version of Tadase waving to him. "Ohayo Onii-san!!" The image disappeared just as fast as it appeared and only left Rai stunned. 'What the hell was that?' he thought as he regained his composure.

Krad noticed his owner shaken a little. "Rai is something wrong?"

Rai honestly didn't know the answer to that question, but he just shook it off and continued. "I'm fine. It's….it's nothing." He looked back at the card and continued his investigation. "Tadase Hotori. Current King of the Guardians. He has a Shugo Chara named Kiseki. Character Transformation is Platinum Royale." He held onto the photo for a moment longer. 'I feel like I know this boy' thought Rai. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and put the photo aside with the others.

Rai then extracted the final photo of the Guardians that he possessed and it was none other than Amu herself. "Amu Hinamori. The current Joker of the Guardians. So she's the one that Easter is so interested in. Possess' four Shugo Chara's, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, however the whereabouts of Dia are unknown. It seems like she went back inside her egg. Has the ability to Character Transform with all of them. Ran is Amulet Heart, Miki is Amulet Spade, Suu is Amulet Clover, and Dia would be Amulet Dia or Diamond. Incredible, she has so much power, yet she does not know it. I can see why Easter is so interested in this girl."

Krad also added another interesting fact, "She also possess' the Humpty Lock. The power levels of the Lock are incredible. She has no idea what she is carrying around."

Rai just nodded his head and then looked at all the photos of the Guardians. "Pssh" he said, "I don't know why I haven't been given the order to execute these annoying kid's yet. If they are such a nuisance to Easter why not just get rid of them?"

Krad just hovered next to Rai as he replied, "Because Easter needs them for something more, something big, and it is our duty to fulfill their orders."

Rai shook his head, "No I obey Master Tyranu's orders, Easter has no say in what I do and what my business it. For all I care they can go to hell."

Krad just stared at his master before nodding his head in agreement, "As you wish."

Rai turned around and started to make his way off the roof, but stopped and looked over to his shoulder to face Krad, "Krad we're going to the cemetery, we still have orders to carry out." However before Krad could respoind to Rai, a black shape appeared before them and soon cleared up revealing Tyranu's himself standing there with his hood over his head. "Master Tyranus!" exclaimed the black haired young man as he fell to one knee.

"Ah Rai," he started in an ominous whisper, "I take it your investigation is going smoothly?"

"Yes master it is," said the young man, "I have obtained information on all the Guardians both past and present. They were just here not moments ago."

"I see," said the evil old man, "very good. I have come here to give you a new assignment. The girl Amu Hinamori, you have seen her have you not?"

"Yes master I have," replied Rai darkly.

"Good," he said, "I take it then you must have felt the presence of the Humpty Lock?"

"Yes master," replied Rai again, "I sensed it when they were hear earlier. It possess' immense power, I have never felt something so strong and yet…so..pure."

"Yes it is very powerful," said Tyranu's as an evil grin spread across his face, "and I want it. You are to find the Humpty Lock and take it from Amu Hinamori, do you understand."

"I understand my master," replied Rai, "do I have permission to kill her then?"

"No," replied the black hooded figure immediately, "you must not kill her. Torture her, beat her, knock her unconscious, but I forbid you to kill her. If Easter finds out that their interest is dead they will know it was us and we cannot have that. You must take the Humpty Lock from her, but _do not kill her_." He smiled a sick evil smile as he added, "Be creative. Do you understand Rai?"

Rai nodded his head, "I understand my master, but what of her friends. Should they interfere…" he left last part open as his master turned to answer him.

"Kill them," came the cold, heartless reply from the black hearted man.

"As you wish," said Rai as he once again bowed his head, "my master." Tyranus just nodded his head as he opened another black portal. "I will be expecting your return with the Humpty Lock." He said as he stepped through the portal and moments later disappeared.

Rai stood back up and looked at Krad with malice in his eyes. "You heard him, we have a new mission to complete. I think it's time we paid the cemetery a visit." And with that they both leapt from the roof and disappeared.

*********

Utau sat in her and Yukair Sanjou's apartment living room. It was fairly wide and allowed more than 10 people to fit comfortably inside. Sanjou-san herself was busy working on publicity papers for Utau's new upcoming concert. She was shuffling through multiple papers and tossing things around here and there. Utau herself was deep in thought and could hear nothing except for what she was thinking. 'Last night was when Rai died. And that dream, it was so hard to see once, I never want to see it again. Losing Rai once was horrible, but to experience it over and over…why?' she thought 'Rai I miss you so much. I want to see you. I want to hold you. Rai…I…I' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something wet and cold stream down her cheek. He realized that she was now crying and she quickly wiped her eyes making sure that Sanjou-san didn't notice, but in the end she did anyway.

"Utau-chan," said the red haired woman worriedly, "are you ok?"

Utau just finished wiping her eyes and stood up, her usual serious and emotionless expression back on her face. "I'm fine," she said as she made for the door, "I'm going for a walk, if you need me, I have my cell phone." And before Yukari could say anything the door was closed and she was gone.

*********

Utau walked along the sidewalk, past stores, and people as she lost herself in her own thoughts. 'This has never happened before. I've never lingered on him for as long as this before. Why? Why am I suddenly thinking about him so much?' She was wearing her usual disguise to keep people from recognizing her as she slowly made her way around everyone.

'Rai, I promised you that we would all always be together…but…but look at us now. Everything that we all once had as children is gone. Tadase and Ikuto are enemies and I…I…I just don't know what I am anymore. Rai….Oh Rai!' she lifted her head and looked around. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she did not notice where her feet had taken her. She looked around and noticed the familiar gloomy scenery of the cemetery. 'I should at least visit his grave, it's the only thing I can do at the moment.' She thought as she entered the cemetery. As she opened the gate, she noticed a very familiar looking figure standing not to far to the side. He had handsome midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He had a cross around his neck and on his shoulder rested a familiar looking cat-like Shugo Chara. "Ikuto!" she called out.

*********

Ikuto was now standing just outside the cemetery with Yoru resting on his shoulders. He had fallen asleep again, and thankfully did not experience the horrible nightmare. He had woken up with same thought in mind about Rai and decided the only thing he could do was actually visit the cemetery to pay his respects to his friend. 'After all, last night was the anniversary of his death' he thought. He was dead tired, but he still had some strength left in him to at least walk around. He was about to enter when he noticed his name being called out and looked around as he saw Utau running over to him. Yoru had awoken and was now watching as the young blonde ran into Ikuto and hugged him.

"Ikuto," she said "Ikuto I've missed you. Where have you been?"

Yoru watched the scene unfold before him, but soon was scared out of his wits when little Devil Chara with black hair and a red dress snuck up behind him and scared him out of his wits. Iru just laughed maniacally as the little cat hovered there holding himself. Another little Angel appeared next to him and began to comfort him, "Oh it's okay Yoru. Iru always does that to me. You'll get used to it." Eru just continued to pat his back and Iru continued to laugh as they all watched the two humans before them.

By now Ikuto was too tired to pull his sister off, so he just let her hold him. "I've been busy." She let go of him and he noticed that her usual giddy self when she saw him was not as apparent as it always was. "Utau," he asked softly, "why are you here?" as he gestured towards the cemetery. She looked liked she was about to break down and she was unable to speak, but Ikuto understood and for the first time ever, pulled her into a warm brotherly hug.

"I understand," he said, "c'mon we'll visit him together." And like that they both entered the cemetery to visit their friend.

*********

It was deathly silent as the small group entered the graveyard. School was let out a just an hour ago and Amu along with Tadase and everyone else made their way towards the cemetery. As they were making their way to the cemetery everyone was cheerful and noisy. Happily chatting with one another as they strolled down the side-walk, but now, as soon as they entered the gates to the graveyard they all became deathly silent. Amu glanced over and noticed Tadase looked frightened for a moment but his face change to one of determination as he began to make his way into the cemetery leading everyone else to follow. They walked in silence as everyone made their way to the grave.

Amu was by now shaking with fear. She had always been afraid of ghosts and now she was in the very place where ghosts thrived. Nothing scared her more than the thought of a ghost coming out of nowhere and attacking her. Yaya was the same as Amu, nearly paralyzed with fear. She wanted nothing more than to break down and cry but she knew that would be bad. The rest of the boys and Rima just braved on hoping that they would get there soon.

After walking for a few more minutes the small group noticed two figures walking ahead of them. One had cute blonde hair and two pig-tails that stood out to the sides of her head and was being followed by a Devil and Angel Chara while the other had mid-night blue hair and a cute little cat Chara following behind.

"Ikuto! Utau!" yelled Amu as she waved her hand and got their attention. They both turned around and were surprised to see the group of six following behind them. Tadase and Ikuto were especially surprised to see one another and Tadase immediately drew his scepter. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!" yelped Tadase as he pointed his scepter menacingly at him. Ikuto just chara changed and stood ready to fight. "No," said Utau fiercely as she stood between them both, her hands outstretched, "I won't let you two fight, now here and not today! Don't you have any sense of respect at all. You two disgust me! How can you do this!" They lowered their offensive stances in shame. She was right. They came to pay their respects, not fight with one another. They both returned to their normal selves as everyone decided to head up to Rai's grave together.

Many thoughts were running through Amu's head as they all made their way up the small hill. 'What are Ikuto and Utau doing here?' and as if on queue Ikuto answered for her. "We knew him, all of us. Kiddy King, Utau, and I . We all knew Rai, because he was our best friend." All the other Guardians and Amu gasped in shock. They all knew about Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau's past friendship when they were children, but they never knew that someone else was their friend. Tadase was about to say something but was stopped when he bumped into Ikuto's back.

The young man himself had stopped suddenly when he saw the familiar grave of his best friend. However what caught his and everyone else's attention more was the dark figure that stood above it looking down as if reading the inscription on the plaque. He turned around when they all arrived and they could all see his full appearance.

He wore a dark ninja/assassin outfit. He wore black boots than ran up to just right below his knee and black gloves that extended to his forearms. He donned a pair of black ninja pants and his chest was covered a by black long sleeved shirt. On top of that he wore a black assassin coat. It adhered to his body well displaying his amazing physique. The coat was tied at his waist but he bottom half was left un-tucked. It would have normally flowed just below the figures calves, but since the wind was blowing, it waved in the breeze with a deadly presence. On his back rested an intricate straight edge katana with the words:

_The End justifies the Means_

engraved in Japanese on the right side of the blade.

He had black hair that put even the night shame and his hair was spikey in the back while the top half of his face was covered with the black strands of his bangs. The other half of his face, his mouth and nose the lower back part of his head and his entire neck was covered by a black mask that was part of the black long-sleeved shirt he wore. Perhaps the most defining trait about this dark clothed figure were his eyes. His left eye was a dark blue that burned with a sense of warmth and compassion, while his right eye, which had a massive scar from the top of his eye-brow to his upper cheek, was a deep crimson that radiated a sense of anger and power from deep within.

They were all so surprised to see him, but Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau all shook with fear. His eyes, the moment they saw his eyes images of Rai flashed through all their minds. They all felt uncertain, something was wrong, something was so different. It counldn't be Rai. Rai always had a look of kindness and warmth. And Rai definitely didn't have a scar running down his right eye. When they all looked into the eyes of this strange yet familiar figure, only one thought crossed their minds.

_RUN!!_

Amu shook herslef from her stunned state and looked at the strange figure with determination in her honey colored eyes. "Who are you?"

Though they could not see, the masked figure was grinning evily as reached back and drew his sword from his back. It made a ominous ringing sound as it was fully unsheathed and reflected the light of the sun as he held it to his side.

He spoke in a dark, unwavering, and emotionless voice,

"My name is **Shadow**."

**Author's Note**

Whew another chapter down, many more to go. Man this took forever to write. Actually my fingers are killing me. If the end seems a little rushed, im sorry to say that is kinda is. I just wanted to get this chapter over with so that I could get started on the next one, but first I think I'll let my hands rest. Wow they are sore.

Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next action packed one. How will everyone match up the Rai, or should I say Shadow.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!


	3. Chapter 3: Reveal

Hey there everyone, its me RedX117. Just wanted to personally introduce my newest fanfic and my first for Shugo Chara. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Shugo Chara, but if I did I would totally die happy…:)**

**Important Note:** This is fanfic takes place during the Doki season, beginning around episode 77 or 78 but it might be earlier I'm not too sure. Anyway just wanted to let you know so you won't all be confused.

Anyway please enjoy and leave a review…because as an author I LOVE reviews :)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hey there everyone, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but school has just been so hectic. I have to say that this may be the last chapter that will be updated in a long time. Next week I will be shipping out for Basic Combat Training for the National Guard (yes I am a soldier who watches and **loves** anime) and wont be able to get on a computer for about 2 months or more. In my free time I hope to at least write some rough drafts but I'm sorry for those who like this story. As I said this may be my last chapter in a very long time, but please enjoy it anyway.

Without further ado, here is the continuation of….

_**SHUGO CHARA**_

_**SHADOW OF THE PAST**_

**Chapter 3: Reveal**

"My name is Shadow," said the dark figure.

Everyone was frozen and even a little frightened.

"Amu-chan," said a frightened Ran as she, Miki, and Suu hid behind the nervous pink-haired girl, "there's something wrong with that guy."

The three Chara's nodded. "Yeah," said Miki, "we can all feel a really, really powerful X-energy coming from him." Amu looked around as she noticed everyone else's Chara's whispering to them.

"Tadase be careful," said a nervous looking Kiseki. 'Since when does Kiseki get nervous' thought Amu worriedly. Pepe and Kusu-Kusu were holding onto each other as they shivered just from looking at the ominous black figure. Daichi, Yoru, and Iru were all trying to desperately look tough as they glared at the Shadow, but the black figure didn't even seem the least bit phased. On the other hand Eru along with Amu's three Chara's all hid behind their owners, frightened of the powerful dark aura. Amu broke out of her frightened state as she took a brave step forward and said, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Rai, who was glancing around at the group before him, looked at Amu with his dual-colored eyes and replied "I am here for only one reason Amu Hinamori." Amu along with everyone else were shocked to hear the stranger say her name.

"How do you know her name?" asked Nagihiko as he took a brave step forward as well.

Shadow just chuckled to himself as he responded, "I know who you all are Nagihiko Fujisaki. I've read up about all of you. The Guardians and even you two," he said as he pointed at Utau and Ikuto, "Hoshina Utau and Tsukioyomi Ikuto. The Easter reject, and the foolish pawn." Both Utau and Ikuto gritted their teeth in anger, but remained silent.

This time Kukai decided to speak up and question the black figure himself, "You know all of us, but we don't know a single thing about you! Who are you exactly? Do you work for Easter too?"

Shadow only shook his head as he said, "You must be Souma Kukai. As I said before my name is Shadow and as for Easter, I am not one of their sad little pawns. I only serve one person, and that is my master." He looked over at Amu and said in a dark and ominous tone, "Now I'm only here for one thing." He lifted his hand and pointed at the Humpty Lock. "Give me the Humpty Lock, or I will be forced to take it from you."

Amu grasped the Humpty Lock in both her hands as she held it to her chest. The rest of the Guardians, along with Utau and Ikuto, stood in front of Amu protectively.

"There's no way we would let you take it from Amu-chan," said a determined Rima.

"Yeah," said a fierce Yaya, "we won't let you harm Amu-chii!" Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, and Utau nodded in approval as well. It was what Ikuto did, that really shocked Amu and even brought a blush to her face.

Ikuto stepped forward in front of the group and held his arm out defensively as he said, "I'll die before I let you lay a finger on her."

Amu looked at everyone as a renewed sense of determination ignited within her.

"Minna (minna=everyone)," she said, "Arigatou (arigatou=thank you)."

Shadow only continued to look over all of them as he said. "Give me the Humpty Lock and none of you shall be harmed." It was Rima that replied in a fierce tone, "You're the one who's going to be hurt!"

Altogether everyone, except for Nagihiko, said "Atashi no Kokoro, UNLOCKU!!"

There was a massive flash of white light as everyone, except for Nagihiko who didn't possess a Chara at the moment, were engulfed in a shower of vibrant colors as they all Character Transformed. They all finished simultaneously as they said their respective transformation names one-by-one.

"Chara Nari:

Amulet Heart!

Lunatic Charm!

Black Lynx!

Platinum Royale!

Sky Jack!

Clown Drop!

Dear Baby!!"

They all stood together as they looked at Shadow who didn't even seem a little worried that he was now facing 7 character transformed and powerful individuals.

"Ha," laughed a fired up Kukai, "it's 7-on-1, maybe you should just give up!"

Shadow only shook is head as he said, "You're too confident." He looked over at Amu, now transformed as Amulet Heart, "I'll ask one more time, give me the Humpty Lock. I don't want to kill any of you in front of your friends."

They were all shocked at first, just the mere thought that Shadow was willing to kill phased them a little but they stood firm in their resolve. "Instead of worrying about us you should be worrying about yourself" said a flustered Utau as she readied her Lilin Trident.

Shadow just lowered his arm and shook his head at all of them, "So be it" was he said as he stood there and stared them down.

"So that's all you've got to say huh," said Kukai, "C'mon guys lets finish this guy off quick!" He readied his attack as he reared back and kicked one of his powerful soccer balls at Shadow. "Kukai Golden Victory Shot!!!" yelled the brown haired young man as he launched his attack.

Everyone watched eagerly as the ball sped towards its target with incredible speed. Kukai had really outdone himself with this attack. The ball itself was beginning to heat up from the speed that it was flying at. It was mere inches from Shadows face and was about to collide with him when Shadow himself just disappeared in a blur of black.

Everyone was shocked to see that he just disappeared and were too phased to react when Shadow suddenly reappeared right next to Kukai in a blur of black. Time seemed to drastically slow down as everyone watched the scene before them. Shadow had his sword drawn and placed it on Kukai's chest, just letting it lay there. Kukai himself was so shocked by his sudden appearance his eyes were wide with fear and his body was frozen in place. Shadow was crouched low so that his mouth was next to Kukai's ear as he said in one of darkest tone's possible "I told you," he started as he put his hand on Kukai's shoulder, "you're too confident." And in that instant Shadow slashed Kukai's chest with his sword.

Everyone could only watch in terror as they saw the horrible scene continue to unfold before them. Shadow slashed Kukai's chest causing a large gash to form and blood to spill from him. Shadow just swung his sword around and then let it hang to his side as Kukai, wide eyed, fell to the ground, a puddle of his own blood slowly beginning to form around him. Everyone could only stand there frozen as they tried to register what happened. It was Yaya's scream that finally shook them out of their trance.

"KUUUUUUKAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately everyone composed them-selves as they looked at Shadow. The black figure himself turned around and stared at them all, a dark and ominous intent in his eyes.

"JUGGLING PARTY!!!" yelled Rima as he unleashed a flurry of bowling pins at Shadow. Rai just leapt into the air gracefully and landed a few feet away from everyone.

"KUKAI!!" yelled Yaya as she ran to her beloved friend. She fell to her knees next to him as she turned him over. She nearly burst into more tears as she saw the look on his face. His eyes were still wide open and his breathing was extremely ragged. Yaya tearfully lifted Kukai into her arms as she said, "K-K-Kukai. Please be okay! Please! I don't want to lose you!" Immediately Nagihiko rushed over to aid Kukai. He quickly removed his Guardian cape and gently but firmly pressed it onto the wound on Kukai's chest. The bleeding decreased, but still continued a little. "Rima-chan," said Nagihiko worriedly as he worked to help his friend, "I need your help. Call 911 and tell them to send help. Call them and then help me. I need you to help me dress his wound."

Yaya looked like she was about to break down and by now Kukai had closed his eyes and was falling into a deep unconsciousness. Yaya was about to burst into more tears but Nagihiko helped to reassure her, "Don't worry Yaya-chan, he'll be ok. Trust us, we'll get him back to normal." Yaya was still crying a little but took comfort in Nagihiko's words. She looked down at Kukai and held his head in her arms. "Amu-chan," said Nagihiko as he looked up from what he was doing, "we're going to bring Kukai down to the front gate where we'll meet the para-medics." Amu just nodded her head and said, "Okay! Please take care of him. We'll handle this monster!" she finished as she glared at Shadow. Nagihiko just nodded as well and said, "You guys be careful yourselves." Then he turned to Rima and Yaya. "Rima, Yaya listen, we need to make a makeshift stretcher. Rima use your ropes and tie them together to make a net and Yaya use your ducks to carry the ropes so we can carry Kukai down to the front gate." The two girls nodded and hurried to create a make-shift stretcher. In moments they were done and were making their way down to the front gate with Kukai in the net. Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya looked back to their friends one last time before they headed down.

Once they were out of site Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase then turned to face Shadow, hate and rage filling their eyes and hearts. "How could you!" screamed Amu.

"I warned you," started the Shadow with no emotion in his voice, "I gave you a choice and you decided against it. So now your friend paid the consequence."

"Kukai," whispered Amu as she collapsed to her knees and hugged herself, "it's my fault. It's my fault he's hurt. If I had given him the Humpty Lock, Kukai would never have been injured."

"That's not true Amu-chan," said Utau, "Amu do you think Kukai would have wanted that. He willingly put himself in danger so that he could protect you and now you want to give up the very reason he did so. The Amu I know would never think like that, she would stand up and fight."

Amu was still a bit uncertain as she looked back down at the ground, "But I don't want any of you be hurt because of me. I couldn't stand to see you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as horrible images filled her mind.

"Amu-chan," said Tadase comfortingly, "we won't be hurt. Its because of you that we have the strength to fight. Please, to protect the ones we care about, stand up and protect what precious to you. I promise none of us will get hurt." Amu blushed as she listened to Tadase.

"I hate to admit this," started Ikuto, "but the Kiddy-King is right. Your stronger than this Amu. Your friend will be fine. In the mean time, why don't you pay-back this bastard. We'll take him down together."

Amu's determination was finally strengthened as she looked hopefully at her three friends. "Minna. Arigatou, Your right. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Let's take down this creep!"

Everyone nodded and faced Shadow once more. Rai himself was just staring at all of them. He was startled out of his gaze when Amu spoke at him, "You monster, we'll make you pay for what you had done. How could you so willingly harm someone who is innocent?"

Rai, took a firm step forward to the group before him. Anger was now seeping into his mind as he replied, "Innocent!? There is no such thing as innocence! You think just because he got a little scratch that's he's lost everything. You're lucky I didn't kill him. You don't know what it feels like to lose everything!"

Everyone was shocked to hear his words, it sounded as though he was pouring his heart out in anger. "Do you know what it feels like to lose everything? I'VE LOST EVERYTHING!! I lost my family! My friends! My memories! I can't even remember who I am. All I have to hold onto is my name! Don't speak to me about loss. You don't know the full meaning of the word."

'It can't be coincidence can it?' thought Ikuto as the strangers words sunk into his mind. 'He looks like Rai and his story, could it be true?' Ikuto was shaken out of his stupor when Amu said, "I don't what kind of past you have, but I'm sorry to hear that, but that's no reason to turn to darkness and killing for an answer. Please! Let us help you."

Rai only shook his head as he looked back at them, "No. I don't need any help. All I need is your Humpty Lock, and if I have too, I'll take it from your body!" and with that he dashed at them with his hand resting on his sword.

Ikuto immediately reacted as soon as he saw the slightest movement. He kicked Tadase to the side and lifted both Utau and Amu into his arms and shoulders and dove to the side just in time.

Shadow dashed past them with lightning speed, unsheathing and sheathing his sword all in less that a second, but in that one second he made several slashes that barely missed them all. He stopped a few feet away and turned to look at them. Tadase stood back up immediately and aimed his Scepter at Shadow. "Holy Crown Special!!!" shouted the young King-like boy and a powerful golden blast erupted from his Scepter rushing at Rai.

The black assassin just skillfully dodged to the side and lunged at Tadase. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at the young blonde boy who barely put up a shield in time. However, Rai's attack was so powerful it shattered Tadase's shield and left the young boy open. "Tadase-kun!!" shouted Amu. She summoned her Spiral Rod and immediately flung it at Shadow.

Rai just moved his head slightly back and let the Spiral Rod completely miss him as he began to move towards Amu. Tadase quickly got up and swung his Scepter hoping to hit the black figure. Shadow stuck his right arm up and blocked the weapon while at the same time grabbing it. He pulled the weapon along with Tadase in front of him and delivered a swift but powerful kick to the young mans chest sending him flying through the air before coming to a rough landing a few feet away.

"Tadase-kun, no!" shouted Amu, but her attention was drawn back to Shadow as the assassin said, "You should worry more about yourself." He was now a foot away from her and ready to strike when suddenly- "Slash Claw!"

Rai back-flipped away just in time as Ikuto's Re-tractable Claw slashed the spot where he was a second ago. The midnight-blue haired young man stood in front of Amu protectively as he looked back and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Tadase…" started the pink haired girl but was relieved when she looked back and saw Tadase, shakily get back up.

They all turned back towards Shadow who was a few feet away as he started to walk towards them once more. Utau quickly leapt in front of Ikuto and with a great force unleashed a powerful attack upon Rai. "Nightmare Lorelei!!" shouted the young woman and moments later a massive swarm of deadly looking butterflies rushed towards the dark figure.

Rai, who noticed the swarm approaching, just calmly reached behind him and grasped his sword but did not unsheathe it. He brought up his left hand and began to focus his power as he closed his eyes. His sword began to glow an ominous black and seconds later he opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing black as well.

"Slash Dimension," he calmly said as he unsheathed and the sheathed his sword again faster than the blink of an eye. In actuality Rai had moved so fast that in the less-than-one second that he had his sword out he unleashed a flurry of deadly slashes that destroyed every single butterfly in Utau's attack. He lowered his hands and began to walk towards them again as they all stood there shocked, especially Utau herself. 'He destroyed them all, that's impossible. How can anyone move that fast?' she thought as she looked at the powerful being approaching them.

Shadow suddenly stopped about 10 feet away and slowly raised his arm, palm open facing towards all of them. It was Ikuto again who caught on before anyone else did and quickly yelled out to warn everyone, "MOVE!!"

Without a seconds hesitation they all dodged to the side just as Shadow unleashed another attack. "Lucifer Hell Barrage" he said and seconds later a volley of dark-blue, transparent, deadly, floating swords was unleashed from thin air and pierced the spot where they all were standing moments ago before exploding.

The four friends could only stare in horror at the spot they were standing at not moments ago. What was once a beautiful patch of grass turned into a smoldering crater of dirt and rubble. Ikuto stood up and faced Shadow once again but spoke to everyone else behind him, "Listen up, we're never going to defeat him if we stick to these single attacks. I always prefer fighting alone, but right now we need to work together and hit him at the same time." The four looked to each other, looked at Shadow who was standing there watching them, and then looked back to each other and nodded, "Hai (hai=yes)" they all said in unison.

Shadow walked firmly towards the 4 Character Transformed individuals as they stood back up and faced with a renewed vigor and strength. Ikuto looked back to Amu who nodded in acknowledgement. "Heart Speeders!" she yelped as a pair of pink roller-skates appeared on her feet. She leapt up majestically over everyone and skated in mid-air as she hovered above Shadow and landed behind him with her Spiral Heart Rod in hand.

In the meantime Tadase and Utau snuck around Shadow and stood on either side of him. Utau arimed her Lilin Trident at the black assassin while Tadase held onto his Scepter in front of him, ready to strike. Ikuto himself stepped forward in front of Shadow and bared his Claw as it shone in the Sunlight. They all stood around Shadow, ready to take him down together.

Shadow himself, didn't seem worried at all. He wasn't sweating, wasn't shaking, he wasn't even nervous. He was, however, getting impatient as he looked at the 4 who were surrounding him. " I don't have time for this," he said, "just give me the Humpty Lock and I will take my leave." Amu stood up straight and pointed at him as replied, "Maybe it's you that's too confident! You can fight us one at a time, but let's see you take on all of us!"

Shadow, who turned around to face her, just nonchalantly stepped to the side as Ikuto's Slash Claw attack missed him by a few inches. Almost immediately Utau leaped forward as she thrust her Lilin Trident at Shadow. The black figure barely had time to unsheathe his sword as he blocked her attack but failed to notice Tadase as he unleashed a blast of powerful golden energy that slammed into Shadow's back launching him into the air before slamming into a nearby tree and collapsing to the ground. He slowly staggered back up but wasn't able to dodge the Spiral Heart Rod that Amu tossed as it collided with his face hurting him and at the same time tearing off his black mask.

Shadow fell backwards and landed on the ground face-down. Miki, Su, and Eru cheered happily while Tadase, Amu, and Utau said, "Yeah!!" as they pumped their arm in victory. Even Ikuto cracked a confident smirk as they all watched the black figure begin to get back up. Utau stood before them as she aimed her Trident as Shadow, "So how does it feel you monster!?" Shadow himself was now on his knees and hands and his head was hung low as his body turned to face them. "You're just some sick monster who takes joy in killing and murder!" Amu was surprised to see the young woman so angry as she yelled at Shadow. The dark figure himself was now on one knee as she clutched his chest. It was apparent that their last attack had really hurt him. his other arm was resting on his kneeling leg and his head was still hung low, his face hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"You deserve to die!! A monster like yourself doesn't deserve to live!!" continued Utau. Amu quickly put her arm on her friends shoulder as she turned her around and said, "Utau stop, please. We know he's evil, but everyone deserves a chance to live. I'm sure he has a good reason for his actions." Utau looked at her friend, anger still evident in her eyes. "No Amu," she said with a fierce tone, "no one should have a good reason to kill anyone. Look at what he did to your friend. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that, but do you think this bastard cares! All he does is kill!"

"You're right," said Shadow suddenly bringing everyone's attention back on him. His voice wasn't filled with anger or malice or hate. No, instead Shadow actually sounded like he was sad. "That's all my life is about. All I know is to kill, but," he said as he finally looked stood up and looked at them, his full face finally revealed. Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase all froze, their hearts thumped loudly in their chests. Now that his mask was off, they all could see his entire face. It was like taking two piece of a photo and putting them together to get he entire picture. There was no doubt in their minds that the young man standing before them was- "Rai…" they all whispered simultaneously.

Now that they could see his whole face it was as if an image of their friend flashed before their eyes. Shadow had the same hair, same eyes, same mouth, and same face as Rai. The only difference was that he looked so much more mature and handsome and had a scar on his right eye. But perhaps the one that thing that helped all three of them recognize their friend was the sad and sorrowful expression that was engraved on his face, the very same expression that they all saw when they first met Rai as children.

Shadow gazed at them all as he continued, "but….I've never enjoyed it. I've always hated to kill someone, to take an innocent's persons life. You don't know what it feel's like, to have the deaths of dozens upon dozens of people weighing down on you. I am a monster, I know that, but at least know that not once have a ever enjoyed taking someone else's life."

Everyone just gazed at the assassin that stood before them. Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase were all speechless. The same thought was going to through their minds. 'It can't be. It can't possibly be Rai. The Rai we knew was so gently and caring and loving, how he have possibly become this….this……this monster' They were quickly stirred out of their silently reverie as Amu said, "But why then? Why do you still kill?"

By now the dark aura that surrounded Rai before had returned as his face once again was composed of a serious look as he said, "I do it for what I cherish the most. I kill to gain back what I had lost. I kill for what I desire for so much and what I hold precious to me, it is what keeps me going and what fuels my need to kill."

"What is it? What is so precious to you, please tell us, we can help you!" pleaded Amu as she stepped forward, hoping to hear his reply. Rai only responded, "The only one who can help me is my master. He is the only one that can give me back what is most precious to me." Suddenly his power began to grow once more and a immense dark energy began to surround him. "Now," he said in a dark and fierce tone, "I'm going to take that Humpty Lock. With it I can be one step closer to achieving what I desire, and to do that I must get rid of you. All of you!" A massive explosion of dark power erupted from his body throwing everyone to the ground as it severely weakened all of them. Amu looked up as her whole body was screaming in pain.

Miki, Su, and Eru were laying on the ground gasping for breath as they felt themselves drained of energy. They couldn't even lift up their hands for their whole bodies were drained of strength. Amu looked in front of her to see Ikuto laying on the ground, his eyes were closed in pain. 'He's run out of energy,' thought Amu worriedly, 'Even before we fought Ikuto was already out of strength!' Utau crawled over and with the little strength she had left lifted herself up and put Ikuto's head in her lap. "Ikuto. Ikuto please wake up," she pleaded as she gently shook the blue mid-night haired young man. Ikuto, to Amu's great relief, opened his eyes a little, but was too tired to say anything as he just looked over at Rai.

Rai himself was now, once again approaching the small group. His eyes were full of malice and everyone could feel the dark intent that was lying beneath them. He reached back and everyone listened terrified at the familiar sound of a blade being unsheathed. He held his sword to his side as he walked ever closer to them all. Amu was behind her friends a few feet away as she watched in horror as Rai himself was now standing a foot away from them. Tadase weakly lifted himself up so that he was barely standing as she lifted his arms up defensively to protect Utau and Ikuto. It was evident that the young boy was barely holding on as she shook from the weakness coursing through his body. The young blonde boy looked up to Rai as he said weakly, "Please…….please don't……..I beg you……."

Shadow only glanced at him for a moment before raising his sword and pointing it at the young boy before him. With a great force of power he thrust the sword just as Tadase mustered up the strength to utter one last shout, "Please don't hurt my friends!!" And just like that Rai froze. The point of his sword was actually an inch away from Tadase's face as the young boy closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but when he didn't feel pain he opened his eyes to see Rai standing there completely still with wide-eyes.

Rai's mind was in a great torment as his body completely stopped what it was doing and an image flashed before his eyes. It was the same three that he was staring at before except that they were much younger, maybe a young child's age. There were all in that exact same position. The mid-night blue haired boy was lying on the ground with his eyes half-open and the girl with blonde pigtails was holding onto him as she her eyes filled a few tears and the blonde haired little boy stood there in front of him in the exact same position as his same words echoed in his mind, "Don't hurt my friends."

For some reason Rai felt so guilty. So many thought's were running through his head.

'Why would I hurt them, they're my friends!'

'But I don't even know them, I've never met them!'

'They're you're best friends!'

'But I don't have any friends! I've never had any friends!'

'Yes you do! Don't you remember. It's Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase….Don't you remember…'

'_Don't you remember…'_

'…_Remember…'_

By now Rai's mind was going crazy. He had dropped his sword and was now gripping his head as a searing pain crossed his mind. Images of those three children flashed before his eyes as he yelled in pain. Amu, along with Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase could only watch in horror as the black figure was slowly being tortured by some unknown force.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Rai as he collapsed onto his knees, the pain was becoming unbearable. "Remember…" he said, "why can't I remember! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!!! AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Rai!" shouted Krad from within their Character Transformation, "what's wrong? Rai!?"

"AHHHHHHHH" cried Rai as he continued to clutch his head. In a barely audible whisper, so that no-body except for Krad could hear, he said "Ikuto…..Utau…..Tadase…..why can't I remember?" and slowly a white X began to appear on his forehead. Through all of his pain and screaming Amu noticed the familiar white X begin to form on his head and she immediately knew what to do. "Ran!" she said. From within her Amu heard her Shugo Chara reply, "Let's do it Amu-chan!"

"I won't let you suffer anymore!" said Amu "We'll help you!" She pointed her finger at Rai and said, "Negative Heart! Lock On!" A giant multi-colored heart formed around the young assassin as he remained on his knees, still clutching his head.

"Rai!" yelled Krad, "Get up! I don't know what they're planning but you have to get up! If you lose now how will you be able to fulfill your goals!? Rai listen to me!! Rai!! How are you going to get back what is most precious to you!!!" Suddenly the pain completely stopped once Krad said that final line.

'What's most precious to me…' he thought 'I can't lose. I won't lose, I must get back what's most precious to me, even if I have to die for it!!' And with that he stood back up and unleashed a powerful wave of energy that shattered the multi-colored heart around him.

"NOOO!!!!" yelled Rai as he stood tall and faced everyone again, this time anger and determination in his eyes. Amu was shocked beyond recognition. "How did he do that!?" said Miki worriedly as she and Su hovered next to Amu who was completely frozen to the spot. "He destroyed the Negative Heart," said Amu in a terrified voice.

"No," said Rai firmly as he stood his ground. By now Ikuto had stood back up with the help of Utau and they all stood next to Amu. "Amu-chan!!" said Tadase worriedly as he stood beside her, "Are you ok?" Amu looked at him, thankful that he wasn't hurt, but responded with worry etched on her face, "Hai, I'm fine but Tadase-kun. The Negative Heart…he….he destroyed it."

"I don't need your help," said Rai darkly, "I'll achieve my goal by myself. If I can't have the Humpty Lock, then I'll just destroy it instead!!" What Rai did next not only surprised everyone, but scared them all beyond any possibility before. He slowly raised his had and pointed his finger at them just as Amu had done moments before with him. "Impossible…" said Tadase, the fear evident in his voice. Power began to gather within Rai as he opened his eyes and said, "Negative Heart…Lock On."

Suddenly everyone was surrounded by a powerful barrier, what was more surprising was that it was in the shape of a heart except unlike Amu's ability, the heart itself looked much more menacing like a heart from a gothic design (think front cover of the game Kingdom Hearts 2) and it was pure black instead of multi-colored. With what remaining energy he had left, Ikuto used his Slash Claw attack and made an opening wide enough for them. He pushed everyone out and safely away just in time as Rai finished his attack.

"Heart…CORRUPTION!!" yelled the dark assassin as he unleashed a massive beam of pure, concentrated, and destructive darkness that obliterated not only the spot they were in moments ago, but everything else behind it.

BOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! The force and sound of the explosion from the attack was so loud and powerful that everyone had to cover their ears and close their eyes so that they wouldn't lose their hearing.

Slowly the beam faded away leaving an exhausted Rai as he collapsed to his knees in lack of strength.

"Rai," said Krad worriedly, "we have to retreat for now. There's no way we can continue with you in this condition."

Rai himself just nodded and seconds later he stood back up and leaped into the sky, disappearing from the area.

Once the smoke and dust from the blast cleared, everyone looked in horror at the damage that Rai had done. The beam had left a massive trail of destruction that spanned about a mile long and everything within the area around it was completely charred black and destroyed.

Amu could only gasp in horror as she surveyed the damage. Ikuto had passed out from exhaustion once again. Tadase had the same reaction as Amu as he held onto her shoulder trying to calm her down, but having the same amount of fear as her lying inside of him. As for Utau, she was sitting next to Ikuto as tears streamed from her eyes. There was only one thought that crossed her mind, 'Rai…how are you alive….all these years and I had never known, but' she looked around at the destruction, 'why would you do something so horrible like this? You used to be so loving and caring….Rai….what could have changed you?'

**Authors Note**

Whew wow that was long and that's not exactly the whole chapter either. I had planned on ending it differently but I just couldn't find the time for original ending so I just had to stick with this. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but the truth is it was rushed.

Like I said this is the last chapter for this story for a while. I'll be at Basic Combat Training for two months and probably won't be able to update this until at least August. Please be patient for I promise you this story is not over. I have every intention on updating this as soon as I get the chance. Until then PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!  THANK YOU!!


End file.
